Ironia
by Narizinho
Summary: - " ... O olhar calmo e piedoso; uma contradição à sua farda. A suástica nazista posicionada no braço esquerdo denunciava sua verdadeira natureza. ‘Ichimaru Gin’ estampava o lado direito do peito daquele bonito soldado." - GinMatsumoto


–

**Rated M: **Cenas de violência e sexo explícitos e vocabulário impróprio.

**–**

**Quero deixar bem claro que não faço apologia alguma à filosofia nazista; não sou skinhead nem nada do tipo. Também não estou defendendo judeus e afins: que isso fique bem claro. Não sigo doutrina alguma, ou qualquer religião, regime, tribo e/ou blábláblá whiskas sachê. Embora não seja relevante, sou cética. Resumindo mais claramente; não acredito e não dou bola pra porcaria nenhuma.**

**–**

_Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, Rupert Everett também não e nem por isso eu reclamo._

**–**

**Ironia**

**–**

**Vernichtungslager****(1),****Sobibor – Polônia. ****1942**

Brancas e manchadas, aquelas quatro extensas paredes compunham um — suposto — banheiro. Impregnado, certo cheiro incomodava as narinas de qualquer um que por ali passasse; todavia não era um odor comum para um banheiro. Era, porém, um cheiro comum nos campos de guerra; o bálsamo da morte. Cadáveres, sangue, gás, asfixia. A fragrância dos demônios. Velozes, os prisioneiros enxugavam — ou tentavam — o piso do vasto banheiro. As máscaras não vetavam a travessia do mau-cheiro por suas respectivas narinas. O trabalho fora interrompido por quatro soldados que escoltavam um aglomerado de pessoas nuas.

— Betreten Sie, schnell(2)! — despejando sua fúria em gritos, o primeiro soldado orientava a multidão enfileirada a adentrar aquele cômodo.

**–**

**–**

Magro, alto. Os traços masculinos e bem delineados contrastavam com as caídas e desarrumadas sobre a fronte, delgadas madeixas acinzentadas, que quase cobriam-lhe os olhos; a pele mortalmente descorada, os lábios finos e igualmente pálidos. O olhar calmo e piedoso; uma contradição à farda negra das SS, a qual, orgulhoso trajava. A suástica nazista posicionada no braço esquerdo denunciava sua verdadeira natureza. '**Ichimaru Gin**' estampava o lado direito do peito daquele bonito soldado. Vigiava a entrada do campo de extermínio, a qual engolia com avidez a desajeitadamente alinhada massa de judeus que por ali caminhava. Seus pertences eram apanhados e acomodados em armários, numa espécie de vestiário.

— Spaziergang(3)! Do contrário se atrasarão para o banho. — dizia ele com um sorriso visivelmente sádico.

A turba que aquele caminho atravessava, era forçada a acreditar que a água quente do chuveiro os aguardava. Uma cabeleira escura reunida num coque prendeu a atenção de Gin, forçando-lhe os olhos a escoltar a dona daqueles cabelos. Metros a frente de onde a mesma encontrava-se, passaria por ele. A pele alva, os olhos claros e entristecidos; o corpo bem dotado de curvas. Ela o olhou de maneira funesta, como se o pedisse ajuda; ele sorriu sarcástico.

— É um desperdício que esteja entre os porcos. — sussurrou irônico, malicioso, escarrando em seguida.

O olhar abatido da loira oscilou entre a tristeza e a fúria ao presenciar a atitude do soldado.

**–**

**–**

Repleto de indivíduos, o banheiro parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Um estrondo violento anunciava que a porta fora fechada.

Os _sprinklers _foram acionados e o gás tóxico regava aquela multidão desnuda, confinada entre aquelas mórbidas paredes. Em pouco tempo, toda a vida contida naquele cômodo fora dizimada. Outros prisioneiros faziam a coleta dos corpos.

O ar contido nos pulmões fora jogado para fora num tossir violento. Ainda restava vida entre as carcaças jogadas na cerâmica fria e úmida.

**–**

**–**

Impaciente, um jovem prisioneiro, dono de cabelos alaranjados percorria os corredores à procura da enfermaria. Em seus braços, um corpo envolto em lençóis avelhantados, com os longos cabelos loiros despejados no ar. Preocupava-se em não despertar a curiosidade dos _cachorros nazistas_, porém a velocidade a qual cruzava os corredores o denunciava de certa forma. O olhar sereno e aparentemente perdido de Ichimaru Gin tampouco o amolou — talvez por tal motivo, não notou estar sendo seguido pelo mesmo.

–

–

— Diz. — Gin o segurava pelo colarinho contra a parede enquanto o encarava furioso. — Para onde ela foi levada?

Gin, tendo em vista sua pergunta ignorada, socou-lhe a boca do estômago e o nariz logo em seguida; soltou-o.

— Fala! Fala logo, seu porco!

Com o sangue trilhando caminho desde o nariz até o queixo, Ichigo o encarou com repulsa.

— Nie(4)! — disse friamente, antecedendo um escarro. — Não pense que vou abaixar a cabeça como todos os outros, seu cachorro nazista.

Um sorriso cínico expulsou o semblante demoníaco da face de Ichimaru Gin, que engatilhou o revólver e o apontou na direção do jovem que se encontrava a sua frente.

— Atire. — berrou o jovem das madeixas alaranjadas.

— Atirarei em 3 segundos, caso a minha pergunta não seja respondida. — continuou a sorrir.

— Eu não costumo passar por cima das palavras por mim ditas.

— Ich sehe sie in der Hölle(5)! — sorriu cinicamente, mirou no peito de Ichigo e atirou. Deu as costas e saiu, deixando o cadáver do jovem entregue à noite.

O sangue bordava as vestes surradas e avelhantadas do Kurosaki; trilhando também caminho por entre o solo rochoso.

**–**

**–**

— B.. Bitte(6)... Não me machuque... — implorava a loira.

— Não irei machucá-la. — disse ele, sádico. — Ein kleines stückchen(7)! — gargalhou.

— Hallo, Kamerad(8). — chamou. O homem voltou-se na direção de Gin, que de imediato o reconheceu. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Cai fora daqui, Kenpachi. — ordenou ríspido, porém com o mesmo sorriso cínico. Mantinha os braços cruzados.

— Gin, eu vi primeiro.

— Não me interessa!

A julgar pelo tom das palavras de Gin, o companheiro preferiu não contrariá-lo.

— Só porque eu vi outra ruivinha do outro lado. — respondeu pervertido ao se retirar do quarto.

De inexplicável forma, o aspecto cínico de Ichimaru Gin fora sugado para outro lugar; afastado daquele. Os batimentos cardíacos até então friamente sossegados, tornaram-se apressados. Estático, continuou apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados. Respirou fundo e tentou cadenciar outra vez sua palpitação cardíaca. Estranhou-se por breves instantes, noticiando-se do acontecido. Conseguido amenizar a pulsação, aproximou-se lentamente da jovem que encontrava-se sentada num canto do quarto. Agachou-se próximo a ela.

— Ele machucou você?

A resposta obtida foi apenas um assentir negativo com a cabeça.

Internamente, Gin gargalhava de si mesmo.

— Não que eu realmente me importe... — tentou consertar. Sem sucesso. Seu interior persistia em agulhá-lo. — Me diga seu nome.

— Matsumoto Rangiku. — respondeu-lhe num fiasco de voz; sequer o olhou.

Uma quietude mortal invadiu o interior gélido daquelas quatro paredes, o que serviu de anúncio do segundo ato para o cinismo de Ichimaru Gin entrar em cena outra vez. Ajoelhou-se, deixando Rangiku entre suas pernas; com a lateral do indicador levantou-lhe o queixo, enquanto com a outra mão, retirava a Luger***** do coldre.

— Olha pra mim. — ordenou. Ela o fez. — Você quer morrer? — perguntou ele enquanto passava o cano da arma na face de Matsumoto Rangiku.

— N... Não. — respondeu um tanto incomodada com a proximidade da arma em seu rosto.

— Então eu a deixo viva. — disse ele, observando o brilho repentino nos olhos de Rangiku. — Porém... Tudo tem seu preço. — gargalhou irônico e colocou novamente a Luger no coldre.

— O que... você quer que eu faça?

— Einfach(9)! Você se torna mein spielzeug(10) e eu garanto a sua proteção. — fez uma breve pausa; — E então? — insistiu.

Rangiku sentiu-se estremecer; porém o motivo de tal caminhava longe de excitação ou algo do tipo. Repugnante, humilhante era a situação a qual se encontrava. O asco que carregava dos nazistas, aumentou ainda mais ao passar daquelas palavras por seus ouvidos. Contudo, era sua sobrevivência em jogo. Errado; ela, melhor do que ninguém sabia o erro que cometeria, caso aceitasse a proposta daquele soldado pervertido. Entregar seu corpo para um _nazista nojento_... Algo assim jamais passou pelos arredores de seus pensamentos. Relutou internamente para dizer não e morrer de uma vez. A ânsia de presenciar mais um amanhecer, porém, — embora fosse num campo de extermínio — gritava mais alto do que a sua consciência. E se ele não cumprisse com a palavra? Não adiantaria de muita coisa adiar sua morte em um ou dois dias. Contudo, morreria de qualquer forma...

— Korrekt(11)!Eu aceito. — respondeu ela, sem olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

— "_Chego a pensar que tenho a cabeça oca. Isso é uma desonra ao orgulho Nazi. Mesmo que apenas me aproveite dela, ela não deixa de ser judia e muito menos, eu deixo de ser um legítimo ariano! Que o Führer_(12)_ não imagine uma coisa dessas! Pensando bem, eu não devo ser o único que faz coisas assim. Pensando melhor ainda, eu devo ser o único que faz coisas assim, garantindo a proteção do alvo. Ach Gott_(13)! _Bom, eu fico nessa por duas semanas ou até mesmo três. Quando eu estiver satisfeito, eu a mato e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo de nada... Mas ainda assim, ela não deixa de ter a proteção de um ariano. Só posso ter enlouquecido! Enlouquecendo ou deixando de enlouquecer, o motivo de ela ter escapado da câmara de gás ainda me permanece uma incógnita." _— Mais uma coisa. — disse ele, soltando o queixo de Matsumoto Rangiku e pondo-se de pé. — Como você conseguiu sobreviver à câmara de gás? — cruzou os braços novamente e tornou a encará-la de cima.

— Eu não sei muito bem, mas... Do pouco que me lembro... o chão... havia umidade. Estava molhado e...

— "Malditos judeus... Não fazem nada direito! PORCOS! Dá próxima vez eu os farei secar o chão com os seus próprios cabelos! Pensando bem... He-he. Seria um prejuízo ela ser pulverizada sem antes eu me aproveitar dessas curvas..." Acho que entendi o que aconteceu. — silenciaram-se por alguns instantes. — disse ele. Olhou o relógio. — Estou indo. Nehmen Sie Sorge, wir sehen morgen einander(14). — abriu um sorriso malicioso ao concluir a frase.

Estava quase cruzando a porta, quanto voltou-se para ela, carrancudo.

— E que fique bem claro: eu não quero nenhum outro comendo você. Por isso, mantenha-se longe, muito longe de qualquer outro soldado. Esconda-se, finja-se de morta, mas passe despercebida sob a vigilância deles. E é claro, não abra o bico a respeito do conversado aqui para ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Verstanden Sie?(15) — concluiu ele, com a fúria contida e uma das mãos posicionada sobre o coldre onde estava guardada uma Walther **.

Ela assentiu.

**–**

**–**

O corpo seminu e exausto de Ichimaru Gin desmoronou sobre o de Rangiku. Ele arfava; ela mantinha ambas as mãos nos ombros levemente suados do soldado. Gin moveu-se, terminando de retirar o membro por completo; um grunhido baixo de Rangiku denunciava que a mesma sentia-se desconfortável. Ele não se preocupou. Recuperou o fôlego, levantou-se. Abotoou as calças e vestiu apressadamente o resto da farda preta das SS. Logo, a suástica nazista enfeitava-lhe o braço esquerdo outra vez. Recolheu sua Luger e a colocou no coldre novamente; apanhou a outra pistola e a guardou no interior da farda. Ao terminar de se vestir, Gin a deu as costas e saiu andando calmamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Ach, danke (16). — disse ele, virando-se rapidamente. Um sorriso sarcástico sulcava-lhe os lábios.

E por virar-se rapidamente, não pôde presenciar o quase imperceptível sorriso que brotara dos lábios de Rangiku, que por muitas vezes, tais como aquela, o observava dar-lhe as costas sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

**–**

**–**

— Grite meu nome. — ordenou Gin, antecedendo um gemido rouco e carregado de sensualidade.

Ambos os corpos, suados, moviam-se numa perfeita sincronia. Não sentiam calor, embora o momento fosse propício para tal. A brisa fria e surda de quase fim de verão daquela noite refrescava-lhes os corpos. Arfavam. Beijos cálidos e cheios de volúpia abafavam seus gemidos. Em seus respectivos corpos haviam marcas — arranhões, mordidas. — que aumentavam cada vez mais conforme o tempo passava.

— Vamos... grite... grite meu nome.. — ordenou outra vez, um tanto arfante enquanto investia com fúria contra o corpo de Rangiku.

Ela, porém, não conseguia fazê-lo. Vergonha, talvez. Vergonha de gritar pelo nome de um nazista; vergonha de mostrá-lo o quanto seus toques a agradavam, o quanto ele a dava prazer.

— ICH BEFEHLE(17)! — urrou outra vez, investindo cada vez mais forte. — Grite... meu.. nome! — tentou outra vez, segurando com dificuldade os gemidos que lhe escalavam a garganta.

Por fim, ela o fez. Berrou o nome daquele nazista, atravessado de gemidos, gritos e suspiros. Gin, por sua vez, deliciava-se ao ouvi-la daquela maneira, embora não entendesse o exato motivo de tal. O modo como Rangiku chamara por ele, o deixara extasiado; fazendo-o atingir o clímax instantes poucos após a mesma. Após escalar com dificuldade a garganta de Ichimaru Gin, outro gemido carregado de voluptuosidade ecoou pelo quarto escuro em uníssono com o arfar ligeiramente desesperado de Matsumoto Rangiku. O corpo visivelmente exausto de Ichimaru Gin tombou para a esquerda, as costas — lívidas, porém um tanto avermelhadas, carregavam marcas de arranhões — chocaram-se com o concreto gélido do solo daquele quarto escuro e abafado, fazendo-o gemer com o choque entre as temperaturas. Com um dos braços, envolveu a mulher que encontrava-se a seu lado, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu peitoral suado.

Um, dois. Dois meses haviam se passado desde o acordo estabelecido entre a judia e o nazista. Não havia mais culpa, não havia mais remorso. Não havia ódio; não entre aquele nazista e aquela judia. Ele tinha consciência de que havia mais do que manchado a honra, o orgulho Nazi. Principalmente por trajar a farda negra das tropas SS; as tropas de confiança de Adolf Hitler. Mais do que o povo judeu, ele estaria condenado caso a sua infração chegasse aos ouvidos do Führer.

O silêncio de poucos instantes fora quebrado por ele.

— Eu sou realmente um cachorro nazista. Não honrei a minha farda. E por quê? Por um rabo-de-saia. Aliás, um rabo judeu de saia — enfatizou _judeu _—. Que o Führer não sonhe com uma coisa dessas. — as últimas palavras de Gin, soaram preocupadas.

— Alguém desconfia de algo?

— Kenpachi. Desde aquele dia ele ficou me vigiando. Me segurei este tempo todo para não matá-lo. Mas a pior parte foi conseguir te esconder bem... Se ele acabasse achando você, nós teríamos problemas.

— O problema maior seria se ele ou qualquer outro nos vissem juntos. De qualquer forma, isso é loucura. — disse ela, sentando-se em seguida. — Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando topei uma coisa dessas... — inconformada, escondeu o rosto entre as duas mãos.

— Você não se importa com o fato de ser ou não loucura, em certas horas... — retrucou de imediato, sentando-se e a abraçando por trás, beijando-lhe os ombros. —... oder bin ich falsch?(18) — sussurrou.

— Bitte, pare. — pediu ela, calmamente. — Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser nestas perversões? Nós estamos em perigo.

— Halten Sie damit!(19) Não vejo motivo para toda essa preocupação. Nos víamos durante esse tempo todo e você nunca esteve tão preocupada.

— Nenhum prisioneiro sobrevive por tanto tempo assim, sem ao menos trabalhar direito.

Silenciaram-se por alguns poucos instantes. Sorrateiro, e sem desgrudar-se de Rangiku, Gin apanhou a Luger.

— Estou disposto a matá-la, — sussurrou, deixando sulcar-lhe os lábios, um sorriso cínico enquanto o cano da pistola subia pelas costas de Rangiku e subia pelo pescoço, contornando-o e chegando ao queixo da mulher. — se faz tanta questão...

Ela tremeu.

Ele sabia, porém, que faltava-lhe coragem para matá-la. Era vergonhoso. Era inquietante carregar algo a mais por alguém. Mais inquietante ainda, se este alguém fosse considerado como parte da escória que assolava a Alemanha, o resto da Europa e do mundo todo. Era mais do que realmente inquietante, sentir-se ligado _àquilo._ A Luger voltou para o chão, fazendo o barulho do choque da arma contra o solo, ecoar pelo cômodo.

Repousou o queixo sobre o ombro direito de Matsumoto e deixou escapar um suspiro derrotado.

— Algum problema?

— Nenhum; é que... que parcialmente você tem razão. — respondeu ele.

— Você está arrependido, não é?

— Pra falar a verdade... Não. Eu acho.

— Você se sente tão confuso quanto eu. — lamentou-se. — Você se arrepende de manchar o orgulho do sangue ariano... Toda essa desonra para proteger uma judia...

— Nós nunca paramos para discutir isso. Por quais demônios pararíamos agora?

— É que eu... — suspirou.

Um estrondo infernal penetrou-lhes os ouvidos. A porta fora escancarada e a luz desenhava a silhueta sinistra de Zaraki Kenpachi. Discretamente, Gin recolheu a Luger que estava acomodada próxima às suas vestes jogadas desajeitadamente no chão.

— Eu sabia... — gargalhou o segundo nazista ali presente. — Desde o início. Gin, que vergonha... Mantendo relações com uma... porca?

Os olhos de Matsumoto Rangiku, claros como gelo, fuzilaram Zaraki Kenpachi.

— Eu concordaria se você fizesse como eu; estuprasse e as matasse em seguida. Seria mais digno. Será que os outros de nós, ou até mesmo o Führer vão gostar de saber? — gargalhou demoníaco.

Um estampido seco ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo cessar a gargalhada de Zaraki Kenpachi.

— Excelente pergunta, Kenpachi. — sorriu cínico.

Daquela, eles haviam escapado, porém. Talvez de uma próxima não escapassem ilesos.

**–**

**–**

Aquela fria manhã de inverno começara um tanto agitada em Sobibor. Explosões ensurdecedoras se alastravam pelos pavilhões; porém, sinal algum de fogo.

Vagamente, Matsumoto Rangiku relembrava-se de um diálogo de semanas atrás que tivera com Ichimaru Gin. Custava a acreditar no que ouvira.

*** * ***

— _Rangiku, o que você acha de se esconder em outro lugar, fora do campo?_

— _Sinceramente, acho impossível. Mas seria bom... Eu poderia tomar sakê? — sorriu largo._

_Gin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando o comentário vindo da parceira. _

— _Na Polônia, não costumam tomar sakê, assim como você... Mas não mude de assunto, Rangiku. Você quer sair daqui, não quer?_

— _Gostaria muito de algum dia ver o nascer e o pôr-do-sol fora de Sobibor..._

— _Ich verstehe..._(20) _— fez uma breve pausa — Então, você vai ver o pôr e o nascer do sol, fora de Sobibor._

*** * ***

Apressado, Ichimaru Gin andava de um pavilhão a outro.

— Rangiku... Rangiku... — sussurrava para si mesmo, como se chamando por ela, daquela maneira, ela fosse aparecer instantaneamente.

— Gin...?

Ele voltou-se para a dona da voz. Era ela. Estavam próximos a uma saída. Contudo, cuidaram de sair do campo o mais rápido que podiam. Jogaram-se no rio Bug e deixaram-se levar pela correnteza, sob a água.

Não notaram, porém, que o dono de um rosto, o qual sustentava um falso par de óculos os seguia deveras e não fez diferente naquela fuga. Os óculos foram arrancados daquela face e foram soltos sobre as cinzas de cadáveres recém-cremados, exibindo ainda mais os olhos transbordantes em fúria.

**–**

**–**

Escurecia quando cessaram a caminhada por entre a mata. Não era uma clareira. Porém havia bastante espaço por entre as árvores, onde pudessem descansar. Acomodaram-se entre as raízes de uma árvore. Não custaram a adormecer, embora o frio fosse cortante.

**–**

**–**

— Halleluja(21)! A bela adormecida quase não acorda mais! Ha-ha! — gargalhou o outro.

De imediato, Gin reconhecera a voz. Aizen Sousuke. Abertos e desfeitos do olhar irônico, os olhos de Gin procuravam por Rangiku em meio à penumbra que antecedia um amanhecer cinzento, enquanto ignorava a dor massacrante das costas.

— O que... O que você quer, Aizen?

— Eu? Nada. Você andou sumido nesses últimos tempos. Senti sua falta. Por que não se levanta e me dá um abraço, Kamerad?

Aquela ironia... Levantaria, sim. Porém, não seria para abraçá-lo gentilmente. Tentou levantar-se; contudo não sentia as pernas; e as costas latejavam, doíam mortalmente. Os olhos arregalaram-se e correram pelo solo forrado de folhas secas que começavam a cair. Tateou-se por inteiro e ao chão. Aizen havia sumido com o movimento de suas pernas e também com suas armas. A tentativa de acalmar-se fora em vão, porém. Furioso, Gin levantou o olhar a Aizen, fuzilando-o.

— SCHEIßE(22)! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?

Incontida, a ironia de Aizen Sousuke saiu impressa na gargalhada que fora liberta após a explosão de Gin.

— Você... Perdeu o movimento das pernas, Gin. Não é triste?

Gin sentiu-se apavorar. Porém, era um ariano; um _sangue azul_. Não deveria deixar-se amedrontar por um dos seus. Silenciou-se e esperou o discurso de Aizen.

— Não é triste, Gin? Não é triste quando você sente que uma parte do seu corpo não funciona? Você não se sente decepcionado? Impotente? SPRECHEN SIE(23)! — berrou com fúria. — Como você acha que o Führer se sentiria caso soubesse da sua traição, Gin? Como você, Gin, ele se sentiria um lixo. Impotente. Se sentiria traído. Traído por um soldado das suas tropas de confiança! UM SOLDADO DAS TROPAS SS! Você não é digno dessa farda. Muito menos da suástica que você usa no braço esquerdo. Verräter(24)! — encerrou o discurso escarrando no rosto de Gin. — Você é um porco assim como ela e todos os outros. — socou com brutalidade o rosto de Ichimaru.

Aizen o esmurrava com quase todas as forças que tinha no braço. Largou o colarinho do outro e levantou-se. A face lívida de Ichimaru Gin estava banhada em sangue. Das narinas, o sangue escorria farto, trilhando seus lábios. Não estava nos planos de Aizen Sousuke deixar o companheiro desacordado. Não naquele momento.

— Gin, não morra. Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Sousuke saiu por breves instantes e voltou trazendo Rangiku, que debatia-se entre os braços fortes daquele soldado. Aquele soldado que não era _o seu_. Irônico, uma judia querendo voltar para os braços de outro nazista; de outro caçador de sua espécie.

— "Maldição! Não consigo me levantar... O que aquele desgraçado fez?" — Gin praguejava mentalmente enquanto tentava não imaginar o que Aizen faria com Rangiku. Debateu-se mais uma vez. As costas doíam de forma violenta. Movimentar-se seria pavoroso sob aquela dor. A dor das feridas em seu rosto causadas por Aizen, a dor na lombar, a dor de se sentir impotente, a dor de não conseguir se movimentar... As dores o enlouqueciam.

— Gin, que falta de educação a minha... Esqueci de dizer que você perdeu os movimentos das pernas porque eu fiz _um carinho _na sua lombar. Entende?

— Maldito. — disse ele, apenas, controlando a imensa fúria que saía impressa em cada uma das sílabas que proferia.

Aizen gargalhou.

— Sabe, Gin... Eu sempre soube que você tinha um bom gosto para escolher mulheres... — comentou enquanto ambas as mãos passeavam pelas curvas de Matsumoto. — A única coisa que a torna podre é o fato de não ter o sangue ariano correndo em suas veias... — disse ele, ao pé do ouvido da mulher.

Mentalmente, Gin perguntava-se o que Aizen faria com ela. Amaldiçoava-o com o ódio mais puro já sentido pelo mesmo.

— Gin, não se preocupe. Cuidarei bem dela... — um sorriso cínico e psicopata sulcou os lábios corados de Aizen Sousuke.

Rangiku sentia as mãos de Aizen Sousuke percorrerem seu corpo. O choque entre as temperaturas das mãos frias de Aizen e a pele quente de Rangiku fazia-na arrepiar-se por inteiro. Segurou-se o máximo que pôde para conter um grunhido. Sentia-se suja. Porém, os afagos suaves de Sousuke cessaram ao soar da voz de Ichimaru Gin.

— Aizen...? — tentou ele, retomando a postura cínica de sempre, embora as dores nas costas dificultassem a situação. — Pretende estuprá-la? Oh... Parece um adolescente. Não consegue por bem, tenta conseguir por mal. Aizen, Aizen, Aizen... Que coisa feia... — um sorriso cínico estampava o rosto lavado em sangue.

— Eu não diria que isso é um estupro, Kamerad. Ela está cedendo facilmente às minhas carícias... — disse ele, afastando as vestes de Rangiku e levando a boca à um dos mamilos, fazendo-a grunhir baixo. — Percebe?

Apenas Rangiku sabia do seu conflito interno. Somente ela sabia da angústia a qual era dona, o turbilhão de sentimentos confusos. Sentia-se pútrida. Sentia-se a verdadeira escória. Primeiro, estabelecer um acordo de sobrevivência com o caçador e consciente ou inconscientemente, apegar-se a ele; confiara cegamente nele. Talvez ele a atraíra para aquela armadilha por sobreviver à câmara de gás... Mas... Seria sem sentido; uma vez que o mesmo fora brutalmente espancado por Aizen Sousuke, possivelmente furioso com Gin por ajudá-la na fuga. Aizen Sousuke... Aquele outro soldado o qual preparava-se para tomar seu corpo e fazer dele o que bem entendesse.

— Percebe, Gin, o quão porca ela é? — gargalhou, ficando ajoelhado sobre Rangiku. — Percebe que o que ela queria, era sair de Sobibor usando os seus sentimentos? Mas não se preocupe Gin... Eu vou vingar o que ela fez. Ela pagará caro... Muito caro... — o discurso fora encerrado quando Aizen empunhou um canivete e trilhou um corte fundo na face descorada de Rangiku.

O sangue liberto naquele corte escorria pelo rosto, caindo sobre as folhas secas. Ela sequer ousou demonstrar dor, agonia ou afins. Vítreos, os olhos claros não esboçavam reação alguma. Não esboçavam sentimento algum. Rangiku sabia muito bem que aqueles eram seus últimos momentos na vida terrena; contudo não valeria à pena evidenciar a confusão, o conflito interno, o medo. Não havia volta. A morte estava ali, ajoelhada sobre ela e não havia escapatória.

Conformada, sorriu derrotada.

— É engraçado? É engraçado o modo como a morte chega para você, judia porca? — Aizen sussurrou-lhe.

— É engraçado como a morte também chegará para você, cachorro nazista. — disse ela, unicamente. A voz soou fria, impiedosa.

Antes que um chute certeiro entre as pernaso acertasse, Aizen encostou o cano da arma engatilhada entre os olhos de Rangiku. Estava disposto a atirar. Aproximou seu rosto ao dela.

— Vamos. Faça isso. Antecipe a sua morte, judia porca! — disse ele, entre dentes cerrados. — Pensando bem... seria... — o cano da arma descia. Contornou o nariz, os lábios, o queixo de Matsumoto. —... eine Verschwendung(25)... — a arma parou entre os seios fartos da mulher. — Ignorando o fato de você ser porca, claro.

O olhar de Aizen focou Ichimaru Gin, entre as raízes de uma árvore. A face ensangüentada, o corpo estático; os olhos fechados e as feições numa expressão, apenas: dor. Gin sentia-se desfalecer. A voz do outro soldado ali presente reboou pelos seus ouvidos, acordando-o de um possível cochilo do qual possivelmente não acordasse.

— Gin! Não durma no começo do show. Que falta de educação!

— Não sou obrigado a ver isso, Aizen. — disse ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

O estampido de um disparo acompanhado de um grito de pavor ecoou como uma trilha sonora infernal pelos ouvidos de Gin, forçando-o a abrir os olhos lentamente, embora fosse evidente a preocupação com Rangiku.

— Korrekt, Aizen. A minha atenção será inteiramente sua. Só não garanto que ao final do show eu o aplauda em pé.

— Kamerad... — ele gargalhou. — Você não precisará me aplaudir, muito menos ficar em pé. Não percebe que a sua viagem pela Terra termina... aqui? As mãos realmente puras e dignas do sangue ariano nas veias, me farão uma salva de palmas ao souberem do meu _ato heróico; _receberei a Cruz de Ferro******* ao entregar o seu cadáver ao Führer. Aliás, serei digno até mesmo de uma grã-cruz e vou recebê-la diretamente das mãos de Adolf Hitler!

— Um dedo-duro é sim, digno de uma condecoração tão nobre... — ele riu irônico. — Eu tenho pena de você, Aizen.

Contrariado, Aizen preferiu ignorar o insulto e agulhá-lo mais a fundo. Ambas as mãos percorreram o corpo de Rangiku, apertando-a por inteiro. A até então impassível Rangiku deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelos cantos dos olhos, misturando-se ao sangue que brotava do corte. Marejados, os olhos gélidos da judia ainda permaneciam impassíveis, frios, neutros. Tudo o que sentia contorcia-se nas lágrimas que começava a despejar. Ela sabia que não tinha como escapar daquele homem. A vergonha a dominava por inteiro. Era de seu gosto apenas cerrar os olhos e desaparecer, para sempre... Para sempre. Ela sabia que não seria por muito tempo que conseguiria manter-se impassível.

Sousuke não perdia tempo. Mordia, lambia, sugava a carne pálida do pescoço de Rangiku, descendo pelo pescoço, colo e seios. Um, dois dedos penetravam com vagarosidade a intimidade da mulher; aos poucos fora aumentando o ritmo. Ela se contorcia; quanto mais se contorcia e segurava os gemidos, mais umedecidos ficavam os dedos e Aizen. Um gemido longo e baixo vindo dela; um sorriso perigosamente sádico brotara dos lábios de Sousuke. Em frações de segundo, Rangiku estava completamente despida nas mãos daquele outro nazista; e excitada outra vez. Aquilo a incomodava; sentir-se excitada com toda aquela violência e ainda dar demonstração... Pior: na frente de Gin. Este, por sua vez, sentia-se completamente destruído, traído tanto por um dos seus quanto pela mulher que aprendera a estimar tanto. Deixava as lágrimas escorrerem sem receio algum.

— Fique quietinha e com os olhos bem abertos... — ele desdobrou seu corpo sobre o dela e lhe sussurrou. — Quero que você veja tudo o que eu vou fazer.

O que fazer além de obedecê-lo? Nada. Apenas olhava para Gin, como se clamasse por socorro, ou apenas sentia-se confortada em vê-lo, embora naquelas feições consternadas.

"_Se sentir confortada ao contemplar a face de um caçador da própria espécie? Um tanto..._

_... irônico..."_

Os olhos de Aizen estavam vermelhos; ardiam. Era horrível admitir, mas ele a desejava também e estava corroído de excitação. Sem cerimônia alguma, ele a penetrou. Com força, fazendo-a gritar. Estendeu seu corpo sobre o dela, e com o ouvido colado aos lábios dela e seus lábios colados aos ouvidos dela, passou a movimentar-se. Aqueles ruídos que ela produzia o excitavam cada vez mais. A oscilação do prazer para a dor ou a dor constante passava despercebida pelos ouvidos entorpecidos daquele soldado; aquela voz doce distorcida em gemidos era a única coisa da qual seus tímpanos precisavam. Os gemidos roucos e cheios de torpor que saíam pelos lábios de Aizen, passavam à Rangiku uma sensação a qual não sabia identificar; não sabia se aqueles sons a enojavam ou a excitavam. Por tal motivo sentia-se cada vez mais suja, sentia-se realmente uma porca.

— Vamos, grite. Grite mais alto. — ele sussurrou com urgência.

Contrariando a ordem dada, Rangiku silenciou-se.

A cada movimento de Aizen, os lábios de Rangiku contorciam-se aprisionando os sons que lhe subiam a garganta. Sousuke mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e ela grunhiu baixo, condenando-se e jurando não fazer mais nenhum barulho. Calado também, Gin contraía- se com seu ódio e sua tristeza em ebulição; não era de seu gosto admitir que sofria ao vê-la sendo tratada daquela maneira e mais: sofria ao ver que ela sentia prazer em meio a tudo aquilo que acontecia.

Sousuke sentiu que o clímax chegava; retirou seu pênis de dentro de Rangiku e respirou fundo algumas poucas vezes e manteve a ereção. Encarou-a por breves instantes. As faces tanto de Rangiku quanto de Aizen estavam brutalmente ruborizadas e apesar do frio, ambos sentiam calor. O soldado encostou-se a uma árvore – a qual oferecia à Gin uma visão privilegiada do que aconteceria –, levando a mulher consigo; sentado, fê-la ajoelhar-se de frente para ele, entre suas pernas.

— Eu não queria machucá-la... — ele disse manso e ligeiramente piedoso, passando o polegar sobre o corte na face suja de Rangiku.

Ela ficou confusa.

— Não tente entender, Rangiku... — ele sussurrou, trazendo-a para si, passando a língua suavemente sobre o sangue que escorria do corte. Com os lábios sujos de sangue, aproximou-os dos lábios de Rangiku e a beijou.

O gosto do sangue se misturava à saliva, a língua ávida de Sousuke buscava cada vez mais espaço pela boca de Rangiku; a pele arrepiada e não sabia o motivo: o frio ou os toques daquele outro soldado que a confundia cada vez mais. As mãos deslizavam suaves pelas curvas nuas de Matsumoto. Aizen sentia-se pulsar a cada gemido, a cada contração daquela mulher. Somente ele sabia o quanto a desejava e o quão se tornaria fraco caso se entregasse á ela ali mesmo. Estava ali para se vingar. Vingar seu coração partido e, sobretudo a traição de Gin ao Führer. Aizen encerrou o beijo e a colocou de costas para ele, ainda de joelhos; ajoelhou-se também e a penetrou. Ela gemeu de dor e caiu com os braços apoiados no chão e a cabeça jogada para baixo.

— Mas você, Rangiku, o escolheu... — debruçou-se sobre ela e sussurrou raivoso. — E agora, vocês dois vão pagar caro!

— Você é louco! — disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

— CALE A BOCA! — chocou seu corpo contra o dela com violência, fazendo a gritar.

Aizen continuava com as investidas violentas contra o corpo de Rangiku. Até sentir-se perto do clímax outra vez. Retirou o pênis mais uma vez e a colocou em pé, forçando-a a caminhar até Gin, junto com ele. Sousuke a colocou de joelhos, na frente de Gin, e lançando para ele um olhar sádico, dava para Matsumoto a próxima tarefa. Agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos e a fez abrir a boca, assim, abocanhando seu membro; conduzia os movimentos do jeito que bem entendia. Ela olhou para Gin; este, percebendo o olhar, voltou-se para suas pernas, como se, contemplando-as daquele jeito, pudesse curá-las. Aizen sentiu outra vez aquela mesma sensação. Parou Rangiku e a jogou nua em cima de Gin, que deixou escapar um grito com a dor do impacto.

O corpo de Rangiku pesava. Estava cansada, dolorida e afetada de todas as maneiras possíveis. Suas lágrimas já não eram mais absorvidas pela pele, de tantas foram as trilhas que foram desenroladas.

— Vamos, judia porca, — chutou-a com brutalidade. Ela se encolheu como forma de proteção. — eu deixo você morrer com ele.

Aizen começou a se masturbar e aproximou-se mais dos dois.

— Vocês têm pouco tempo para se despedirem. — disse ele, com a voz rouca.

Rangiku direcionou seu olhar abatido para Gin, que mal abria os olhos. Ambos os rostos e corpos sujos de sangue.

— Ich liebe Sie (26)... — ela disse, com a voz entrecortada, entre lágrimas e sangue.

Aizen ejaculou. E ejaculou em cima de Rangiku e Ichimaru. Sorriu satisfeito. Dois estampidos ecoaram por aquela floresta polonesa. Duas trilhas de sangues distintos abriam passagem por entre as folhas e a terra, após contornarem aquelas mãos lívidas entrelaçadas.

-

**Das Ende**

(**7 – 03 – 09**)

* * *

*** Luger: **Pistola fabricada na Alemanha até 1942. Pelo seu mecanismo desprotegido, poeira, gelo e água a afetavam internamente, o que não fazia da Luger uma boa arma militar, que levou a ser substituída.

**** Walther P38: **Pistola também produzida na Alemanha com o intuito de substituir a Luger, sendo assim, uma boa arma militar. Sua produção manteve-se até o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

***** **Em alemão,Eisernes Kreuz, a Cruz de Ferro era a maior condecoração nazista. Foram restabelecidas as três classes preexistentes, com a adição de uma classe intermediária_. _A Grã-Cruz é a maior condecoração da Ordem da Cruz de Ferro; apenas um general fora digno de uma desta durante toda a Segunda Guerra Mundial, sendo ela entregue pelas mãos do próprio Adolf uma série de outros detalhes a respeito da Eisernes Kreuz que não vou explicar aqui que envolvem outras coisas e ficaria um pouco pesado colocar aqui.

**(1) Vernichtungslager:** Campo de Extermínio

**(2) Betreten Sie, schnell:** Entrem, rápido.

**(3) Spaziergang:** Andem

**(4) ****Nie****:** Nunca

**(****5) Ich sehe Sie in der Hölle:** Vejo você no Inferno

**(****6) Bitte:** Por Favor

**(****7) Ein kleines Stückchen:** Só um pouquinho

**(8) Hallo, Kamerad:** Ei, camarada/companheiro

**(9) Einfach:** Simples

**(10) Mein Spielzeug:** Meu brinquedinho

**(11) Korrekt:** Correto

**(12) Führer:** Guia — referência a Adolf Hitler, no contexto.

**(1****3) Ach Gott:** Oh Deus

**(1****4) Nehmen Sie Sorge, wir sehen morgen einander:** Se cuide, nos vemos amanhã.

**(15) Verstanden Sie?**: Você entendeu?

**(1****6) Ach, danke: **Ah, obrigado

**(1****7)** **Ich befehle: **Eu ordeno

**(18)** **oder bin ich falsch?: **ou estou errado?

**(19) halten Sie damit: **pare com isso

**(20) Ich verstehe: **Eu entendo

**(21) Halleluja:** Aleluia

**(22) Scheiße:** Merda

**(23) Sprechen Sie: **Fale.

**(24) Verräter: **Traidor

**(25) eine Verschwendung: **Um desperdício

**(26) Ich liebe Sie: **Eu te amo

**N/A:** Tá, ficou sem noção, eu já sei. Bom, o _carinho na lombar _que o Aizen citou, nada mais nada menos foi do que umas boas coronhadas na lombar do Gin. Obrigada, Deborah – **Dh** – por me ajudar a decidir o final dessa one e obrigada especialmente à Vanessa – **Zago** – que me ajudou muito, mas muito mesmo com a cena do estupro e à **todo mundo** – sem exceção – que me viu/ouviu falar dessa história, por aguentar as minhas encheções de saco dizendo o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer nessa história, HIUAHAUIHIAUHIHU xD. Bom, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa one com esse enredo quatro dias depois do Natal; eu tava de ressaca – nada a ver, mas a ressaca contribuiu. E de quatro dias depois do Natal pra cá, eu consegui finalizar depois de muito sacrifício. Sério. Nenhuma fanfiction me deu tanto trabalho quanto essa. Acho que ficou um pouco chato de ler porque eu dei uma exagerada nas expressões em alemão... Já que você está lendo as observações finais aqui, que tal **deixar uma ****review** pra eu saber como ficou o meu trabalho de dois meses? Nem que seja pra me xingar por ter feito um treco tão ruim em tanto tempo. :)

* * *

**N/A²:** REPOSTANDO. E OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! :D


End file.
